From Mystic Falls with Love
by Insomniabug aka BabyBrown
Summary: A collection of general one-shots/drabbles. Spoilers for all episodes.  #4 up - Stefan/Katherine/Damon/Elena
1. Elena and Alaric

**AN**: This is my first time writing for this show so be gentle. So far this is a one-shot but I'm thinking about turning this into a collection of general one-shots. I've got a couple ideas in my head so who knows. This isn't beta'd so I apologize for the mistakes. This title is a working title so suggestions are welcome!

**Summary**: Elena finds a visitor in her house after Jenna and John's funeral.

**Characters/Pairings:** Elena. Alaric. Jenna/Alaric. Can be Elena/Alaric if you want.

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

><p>After the funeral, everyone had gone their separate ways.<p>

Jeremy had taken Bonnie's hand and led her away from the group while Caroline mentioned something about checking up on Tyler. Noticing a strange look on Damon's face, Stefan followed his brother further into the cemetery. Without a word, Alaric put his hands in his pockets and simply walked away. Only Elena remained behind with the dead.

Looking down at the fresh graves, Elena wiped the remaining tears from her cheek. She had never felt so defeated in her life. In the course of one year, she had lost four parents and one beloved guardian...and it was all because of her. Her parents, Miranda and Grayson, died because of her wild party antics while the rest died because of her link to a supernatural world that shouldn't exist. They had all died protecting her in some way and it made her feel extremely guilty.

Now, the only family she had left was Jeremy and she was terrified of losing him too. While his ring would be able to protect him from supernatural threats, it offered no protection against human ones. Her father's death proved that fact. Despite having such a powerful ring, Grayson Gilbert died in a simple drowning accident.

_"It isn't fair"_ she thought while wiping away another fallen tear.

She looked back to where Stefan had gone and saw that he and Damon were having a tense conversation. Not wanting to get involved in whatever new drama was happening between the brothers, Elena turned and began the long walk home. She needed the time to clear her head.

xxxxx

Elena arrived at her house thirty minutes after leaving the cemetery. Stefan had sent a worried text message wondering where she had gone. She texted him back saying that she just needed a little time to herself. She was grateful when he respected her wish and backed off.

As she got closer to the front door of her house, the knot in her stomach started to tighten painfully. When Stefan brought her home the night before, she had collapsed into tears at the sight of Jenna's jacket still hanging on the coat rack. She couldn't even go near Jenna's room and was dreading the day she would have to set foot in it.

Elena entered the house and immediately took off her heels. Her eyes closed in satisfaction as she flexed her toes on the hallway carpet. She hadn't thought about how sore her feet would be when she started the journey home. Thoughts of warm baths were interrupted when she heard a noise.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard the creak of the wooden floorboards. Her breath caught in her lungs as she strained to make out the location of the sound. There was another creak of the floor and she determined that it was coming from the floor above. At the bottom of the stairs was her purse and she reached in to grab her vampire hunter's version of pepper spray. Checking the amount of vervain inside the canister, she also pulled out the stake Stefan insisted she kept with her at all times.

Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she slowly began to walk up the stairs. She briefly wondered whether to call Stefan but decided against it. The only vampires now allowed in her home where either friends or dead, and she highly doubted Elijah would show his face so soon after betraying them. She also reasoned that if it was a witch, they wouldn't bother sneaking around a powerless human like her. And seeing as the only werewolf she knew was currently occupied with their mutual vampire friend that left a human intruder.

The floorboards creaked again and Elena's heart sank when she realized it was coming from what used to be Jenna's room. Unexpected tears began to well in her eyes but she kept going.

"Who's there?" She couldn't tell whether it was fear or anguish that caused her voice to shake.

No one responded.

Before she lost her nerve, Elena quickly opened the door with her weapons raised.

"Whoa!" The figure sitting on the bed raised his hands in defense, "It's just me."

Elena's heart felt like it was going to bust out of her chest. The figure on the bed was only Alaric.

Her brow furrowed, "Alaric? What are you doing here?"

She saw that he was still in his funeral attire but that he had removed his tie. It had only been a short time since the funeral but Elena thought the sadness on his face seemed more prominent. The growing stubble also made his face appear more haggard, like he hadn't slept in days. In short, he looked fucking terrible.

"I had nowhere else to go. I thought everyone was heading back to the boarding house and Katherine is still stuck in my apartment. "

He then gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry to sneak into your house like a creep. I didn't think you or Jeremy would be back so soon."

Elena put the stake and spray canister down on the dresser. She then sat down next to him with a sigh. "You don't have to apologize Ric."

Alaric gave her a weak smile before looking back at the object in his hands. Elena looked and her heart seized when she saw Jenna's face staring back at her.

In his hands was a picture frame containing a picture of Alaric kissing Jenna on the cheek while she smiled for the camera. It looked like it was taken in the early morning hours while they were still in bed. Even though it was a fairly innocent snapshot of the two, the picture was so painfully intimate that Elena had to look away.

After a few moments of silence, Alaric turned to Elena. "What are you doing here?" He then let out a strangled laugh. "What am I talking about, it's your house."

"I wanted to be alone."

He nodded while looking back at the picture of him and Jenna, "I know the feeling."

Alaric then stood "I should probably leave you to it then."

Elena shook her head "You don't have to leave."

"I'm afraid I'm not good company right now Elena."

"I don't mind." Elena smiled weakly at him. Even though she had intended to spend the next couple hours alone, she really didn't mind having him around. Over the past couple months, he had become a unique mixture of father, brother and uncle to her. After the initial unease towards him in the beginning, he had become a comforting presence in her life. He brought love and happiness to Jenna's life and that had made Elena happy. She hated thinking that she and Jeremy were holding Jenna back from living her own life so seeing her happy made Elena feel less guilty.

With thoughts turned towards the loss of Jenna, Elena was suddenly afraid of losing someone else in her life.

"Alaric, I want you to have this." She removed John's ring from her thumb. It was too big for her other fingers but she wanted to have it on her while burying the man who had given it to her.

He adamantly shook his head "Elena, I can't accept this. John left it to you."

Elena wasn't deterred by his refusal, "It's_ my_ ring. I can do whatever I want with it."

She saw that he still wasn't going to take it so she reached out and grabbed his hand. She placed the ring in his palm and closed his fingers over it.

Alaric shook his head "I don't want it Elena."

"Rick-"

"Elena, I can't" he interrupted her, "when I look at this ring, all I see is how I failed Jenna."

He saw the confusion in her eyes. "John wanted this ring back so he used Jenna to blackmail me into giving it to him. He suggested that I was lying about Isobel's death and that I couldn't be trusted. I was worried about what else he was going to tell her so I gave him the ring."

Elena watched as his face seemed to age before her eyes. "I should have just told her the truth." She then watched as his eyes began to fill with some emotion and politely looked away as he took a moment.

When she sensed that he had composed himself, Elena faced him. "That might not have changed anything. If anything, she might have died sooner."

"She shouldn't have died at all" Alaric snapped. "I should have protected her."

Elena watched as he started to speak as if he was talking to himself. "I shouldn't have left her alone. I could have stopped her from leaving the boarding house."

Elena shook her head "Klaus would have just killed you for getting in the way. He wanted a vampire and didn't care who he killed to get it."

Alaric looked away from her. "It should have been me. Klaus _had_ me. He should have just turned me and used me for the sacrifice. No one else would have gotten hurt."

Elena frowned, "You would have been hurt."

Alaric locked eyes with her, "But Jenna would still be alive. Don't tell me you wouldn't change that if you could."

Her silence was all the answer he needed.

Alaric sighed, "I think it's time I left Mystic Falls."

Elena shook her head, "You can't leave. You and Jeremy are the only family I have left."

"Elena, I'm not part of your family."

"You married my biological mother. Technically that makes you my stepfather."

"Elena" he started but she cut him off.

"And you loved Jenna. That's a good enough reason for me. Jeremy already has a ring so it would make me feel a lot better knowing this one was put to good use."

She clutched his hand tightly once more before letting go.

"Wear it for Jenna."

Alaric stared at the ring in his palm. After a few seconds, he nodded and slipped the ring onto his finger.

"I'm going to give it back to you."

Elena smiled "I'm only going to need it when I have children and that won't be for a _long time_."

Alaric smiled weakly. His own thoughts turned to children Jenna would never have. Children he had hoped would have been his as well.

Somehow sensing his troubled thoughts, Elena placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get through this. Together as a family."

Alaric squeezed her hand and nodded.

"As a family."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always appreciated!<p> 


	2. Bonnie and Jeremy

**Title: **A Little Bit in Love with You**  
><strong>

****Characters/Pairings: ****Bonnie/Jeremy. Jenna (yes, I have been obsessed with her lately.)

**Summary**: Bonnie and Jeremy have a talk after the funeral. Takes place after 2x21.

**AN**: This is a bit longer than my last oneshot but I just couldn't stop writing. I wrote this before the finale but there's a bit of foreshadowing that I think still works with the aired episodes. The title comes from the song by Lykke Li.

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

><p>Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip as she looked at her boyfriend. Twenty minutes earlier he had grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the group. She hadn't asked where they were headed, but instead just held on tightly as he quickly walked through the forest without a word. She offered no protest and tried to keep up with his pace. She knew she would follow him anywhere.<p>

Jeremy had eventually stopped by the river that ran along the cemetery's border. After basically power walking through the forest, her feet were sore and she found a tree stump to sit on. High heels were definitely not for the wilderness. Jeremy reluctantly sat next to her _(or did she imagine that small moment of hesitation)_ but continued to look out at the water. Bonnie rested her head on his shoulder and reached for his hand. Holding his hand in both of hers, she felt relief flood her body when he laced his fingers with hers.

Weird vibes aside, Bonnie would never get over the peace she felt whenever he was near. It was like every molecule in her body slowed down and she was finally able to relax. Ever since she connected with the spirits of the burned witches, it was like she could always feel their presence around her. It made her feel like "Big Brother" was watching and it constantly put her on edge. But when she was with Jeremy, it was like the entire world went silent. She had a nagging suspicion as to why he made her feel this way, but she was not ready to voice the words out loud just yet.

Looking for an escape from her thoughts, Bonnie tilted her head to look up at Jeremy. His face was turned in the direction of the water but she could see the unfocused look in his eyes.

"How are you doing?" she softly asked, running a finger over his knuckles.

Jeremy shrugged "I've been better."

Bonnie cursed inwardly. "I'm sorry. That was a stupid question."

"It's okay Bonnie." His voice came out so emotionless that concern started to gnaw at her gut.

"_There must be some way to connect with him_" she thought.

"It's just...when Grams died, I hated when everyone asked if I was okay."

Jeremy continued to look everywhere but at her. "Bonnie, my parents died. It's not like any of this is new to me."

There it was. A small tinge of anger that she could hear hidden in his voice. It wasn't obvious unless you knew him and Bonnie thought she knew him pretty well. At least she hoped she did. She's known Jeremy for as long as she's known Elena but that was a different Jeremy. _This_ Jeremy, the strong and caring guy who risked his life for her, was her boyfriend and the boy she lo-

She stopped herself from completing that thought. She didn't want to jinx them. Ever since they had gotten together she had been waiting for the other shoe to drop. Relationships did not end well in Mystic Falls but she was hoping that this time it would be different - that they would be the exception. She needed him too much to lose him.

"It's just, you haven't said much since it happened." She couldn't bring herself to say Jenna's name.

She heard a small sigh escape his mouth. "There's not much to say. Life sucks and then you die. The end."

"Jeremy."

"Just drop it Bonnie." He said sternly but she ignored him.

"It's okay to be upset Jeremy. Just...talk to me. I want to help you get through this."

She could feel the air suddenly become tense around them.

"I'm not upset Bonnie." He then gently shrugged her off of his shoulder and stood up. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked a few steps away from her. Bonnie got a bad feeling. Just when she was about to call his name, he turned and looked at her. The anger in his eyes threw her off center.

"I'm not upset. I'm fucking_ pissed_. I can't remember the last time I felt this mad."

Bonnie frowned in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"You want to know what I'm feeling," he then seemed to stop himself mid-thought. "Nevermind."

"No, tell me."

Jeremy sighed and shook his head. He began to walk away but Bonnie wasn't going to let the issue drop. Forgetting her shoes on the ground, she started walking after him barefoot. Her hand grasped his arm and turned him towards her. Without her shoes, she had to tilt her head to look up at him.

"What is it Jeremy? Let me help you." She pleaded.

"Just forget it. We have to be getting back anyway." He pulled away from her despite the death grip she had on his arm. Not only was he taller but he was also physically stronger so any attempt to hold him still would have been unsuccessful.

As she watched him walk away, she could feel the panic rise in her blood. She was losing him and had no idea how to stop it. Without her shoes she could feel the current of the Earth below her feet. She didn't understand how no one else could feel it pulsating underneath their feet. The instinctive pull of her powers plus the unending reservoir of the Earth's energy at her will was so strong that she didn't realize she was the reason Jeremy had stopped walking.

"What the hell?" She heard his frustrated voice exclaim as his hand pushed at the air infront of him. Her eyes widened when she saw he was trapped in an invisible box. It might have been amusing under other circumstances but the betrayal in his eyes shook her to the core.

"Will you stop doing that!"

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, "I didn't mean to use my powers!"

Jeremy continued to push at the invisible barrier around him. "Let me out Bonnie!"

Bonnie struggled to remember what she did to trap him so she could undo it. "I'm trying."

Jeremy ran a hand through his hair and she could tell he had made some kind of decision.

"You want to help me?" He wasn't yelling but his voice was definitely louder than usual. Bonnie was afraid of the answer now.

"Stop using your powers against me!"

"I didn't do it on purpose Jeremy! I swear!"

He shook his head "I'm not just talking about now." The pure heartbreak on his face could have killed her on the spot.

"How could you do that to me Bonnie?" The anguish in his voice wrapped around her heart like a vice. She knew he was talking about the kiss she gave him the night of the sacrifice. The kiss that rendered him safe but unconscious in the basement of an abandoned house.

"I was trying to protect you!" She defended herself.

"I didn't need protecting Bonnie. That's what my ring is for."

"That wasn't a risk I was going to take." Her voice came out small. "Elena made me promise to keep you out of it."

"What?" he glared at her. "Everyone needs to stop making decisions for me. I'm not some damsel in distress that needs to be locked away whenever there's trouble. I could have helped!"

Bonnie looked at him defiantly. "How? What could you have done against Klaus? Jeremy, _Stefan_ was barely alive when I got there."

"I still should have been there."

"Jeremy-"

"You took away my chance to say goodbye Bonnie." The anger suddenly left his body. It was like watching a balloon deflate before her eyes.

"I never get to say goodbye. My parents, Vicki, Anna, Jenna...I never got to say goodbye to them. You took my freedom away from me."

Bonnie tried to keep her jealously in check at the mention of his previous lovers.

"Jeremy" he bristled at the sound of pity in her voice.

"Don't." She ignored him and walked closer. She could feel the barrier separating them fall away and knew Jeremy sensed it too. He backed away from her advancing steps but while he was stronger, she was faster.

Bonnie quickly put her hands on the sides of his face and forced him to look at her. Just the fact that he didn't move was a sign he was going to listen to her, no matter how much he wanted to flee. Hope flared in her body.

"I never meant to take away your freedom Jeremy." She caressed his face with her fingertips. "Elena wasn't the only reason why I spelled you. You are the most important thing that's happened to me since I found out I was a witch. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you and I could have prevented it."

The anger in Jeremy's eyes faded and morphed into the look he always gave her. A look she hoped meant that he shared the same feelings. Guilt suddenly felt like acid in her stomach. She needed to do something to fix this somehow.

Bonnie's hands dropped from his face and took one of his hands, "Come with me. I want to show you something."

"Bonnie"

"I know you want to get as far as you can from me but just trust me...at least one more time."

He nodded and allowed Bonnie to pull him after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie lead him back to the Gilbert cemetery plots, now empty of the living. He watched as Bonnie picked up the rose Alaric had left on Jenna's grave and began to pluck the petals off the stem. She then walked around the freshly packed dirt, spreading the petals in a circle around the grave. When she was done she walked back to Jeremy.

"Give me your hand."

Jeremy watched in awe as Bonnie began to speak. Even if he hated her powers at times, he was still amazed by what she was able to do with them. The air began to crackle and the wind started blowing harder. He became worried when he saw the foreboding stream of blood run over her lips.

"Bonnie-"

"Shh" she whispered, trying to concentrate.

Jeremy anxiously waited for her to finish. Just before he was going to ask her to stop whatever she was doing, everything went quiet. The air stopped moving and it felt like the entire world was on mute.

"Jeremy?"

His heart lurched as he turned around, dropping Bonnie's hand.

"Jenna?" Jeremy held his hand out but was only met with air. "You're still dead."

Jenna's sad face nodded back at him.

"I'm so sorry Jenna."

"This isn't your fault Jeremy. You didn't kill me."

"But I could have-"

"There was nothing you could have done."

His shoulders sagged in defeat. "I wish I could have said goodbye."

"Jeremy, I know you wanted to be there the night of the sacrifice but I'm glad you weren't. I didn't want that to be your last memory of me."

Jeremy reluctantly nodded. He knew deep down that nothing he could have done would have changed Jenna's death but it didn't stop the regret from being there.

"I'm gonna miss you" he said softly.

A serene smile came on her face. "You'll see me again one day." She then grew serious. "You and Elena were the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you both so much."

Jeremy cleared his throat "We-I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie sank to her knees and wiped the blood from her nose.

Unable to move, she tried to zone out as a way of giving Jeremy his privacy. So she focused on her breathing and the sound of her heartbeat instead.

A few minutes passed when she suddenly felt Jeremy's strong hands grasp her shoulders. He easily lifted her off the ground and supported her as she tried to stand.

"I know it doesn't change anything," she said weakly "but I wanted to give you a chance to say goodbye."

She could feel the tears gather in her eyes as she looked into his. "I'm so sorry I did that to you."

Jeremy wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed the top of her head. She pressed her face to his shirt and inhaled deeply. God, she would never tire of that smell.

"Thank you Bonnie" he whispered into her ear.

"You're welcome" she whispered, using the last of her strength to wrap her arms around his body.

She knew that what she just did was not looked kindly upon by other witches but it was worth it. Jeremy was worth everything.

In that moment, standing in the middle of a graveyard, Bonnie came to a conclusion that wasn't really surprising.

She would risk everything for this boy in her arms.

* * *

><p>I thought about having Jenna talk about or mention Alaric but as much as I love those two, I wanted to keep it purely about Jeremy.<p>

I hope you enjoyed reading! Click that review button...I know you want to ;)


	3. Caroline and Three of Her Boys

**Title: **Who Will Love You?**  
><strong>

****Characters/Pairings: ****Caroline. Matt/Caroline. Stefan/Caroline friendship.

**Summary**: Caroline gives up what she wants. Again. Takes place after the season finale except Stefan hasn't left with Klaus yet. For the purpose of this fic, Stefan is just in Klaus' debt and waiting for him to collect.

**AN**: This is a bit darker than the other two chapters, which you'll see at the end of the fic. It was actually part of another oneshot that I'm still working on but I felt like it deserved it's own post. Title comes from Bon Iver's "Skinny Love."

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

><p>After the failed sacrifice and Damon's escape of "death by werewolf bite," Damon and Stefan (<em>mostly Damon<em>) decided it was best to compel her mom into forgetting they were vampires. Damon said she was an unknown entity and a danger to them as long as she knew the truth.

At first Caroline fought against it. She had argued with Damon for days, begging him to give her mom a chance while Stefan just watched, giving his brother his silent support.

_("Just give her a second chance! I know she'll come around!")_  
><em>("This <strong>was<strong> her second chance Barbie.")_  
><em>("She's not going to hurt us this time!")<em>  
>(<em>"She killed Jeremy.")<br>("So did you!")  
>("She almost killed <strong>me<strong>. I'm not risking it.")  
><em>

When her mother hugged her back that night at the restaurant, Caroline actually felt hope for the first time in a long time. It was like some long neglected part of her finally snapped into place. She felt like her mom would get over the whole "living dead" thing and realize that she was still her daughter. That she was still_ her Caroline_.

Caroline felt like she was _so close_ to finally getting the mother she always wanted; a mother that loved and accepted her no matter what.

Damon won in the end (_he always di_d) and she was forced to lock her mother in the Salvatore's cellar until the vervain left her system. Two days later her mother was back to living her old life, oblivious to her daughter's new one.

Caroline didn't speak to Stefan or Damon for three weeks.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Matt came to her on his own.

He showed up a month after her mother was compelled, completely vervain free, and begged Caroline to take all the bad memories away. It was too much for him to go around like everything was normal when it was everything but. He wanted to go back to when his sister wasn't killed by blood sucking monsters _("I have nightmares about it Care")_ or when his best friend wasn't a creature of the night. He wanted to forget everything supernatural...her status as a vampire most of all. She pleaded for him to reconsider and to maybe take some time away from Mystic Falls but he told her that no amount of distance could separate him from his memories. The look of torment on his face pushed her to do what he wanted.

Stefan showed up at her house fifteen minutes later, already forgetting the cold shoulder she'd been giving him for supporting Damon.

Because of his previous friendship with Stefan and seeing the heartbroken look on Caroline's face, Matt went along with it and said he'd wait in the living room. Stefan had softly asked Caroline if she was sure she didn't want to do it but she shook her head. She accepted Matt's decision but she couldn't bring herself to compel him again. She wasn't too keen on breaking her heart any further.

_("Are you sure?"_)  
><em>("I already lost my mom. I can't watch him forget me as well."<em>)

After removing his memories, Stefan compelled Matt into a kind of hypnotized haze and sent him home. Seeing the utter devastation on Caroline's face, Stefan decided he wasn't going to mention that Matt asked for his love for her to be compelled out of him as well.

_("If you don't, I'll just keep going after her and this would have been for nothing."_)  
><em>("You don't have to do this Matt. A vampire-human relationship is hard but it can work.")<em>  
><em>("I can't give her the relationship she deserves. I don't have anything left to give.")<em>

Caroline could feel the cup in her hand shatter. A blinding pressure began to build behind her eyes as she watched Stefan lead Matt out the door. It was all she could do to keep herself from following after them, begging Matt to stay and to just love her. Thinking about the lies she was going to have to tell was too much for her dead heart to take. She broke down crying and Stefan held her until she calmed down.

_("Thanks Stefan. For everything.")_  
><em>("Hey, I promised I would take care of you.")<em>

It was moments like these that she wished she could have fallen for the good Salvatore brother. But aside from the initial attraction she felt when he first moved to town, Stefan was now like the brother she never had and was one of her closest friends. She was simultaneously happy for Elena and jealous of her. Talk about the story of her life._  
><em>

Stefan eventually left, telling her to call him anytime she needed a friend. Caroline hugged him once more and thanked him before shutting the door behind him.

Caroline switched the porch light on for her mom, despite the fact she knew her mom wouldn't be home anytime soon. Even with her altered memories, her mom was still avoiding her. It was almost as if her subconscious was warning her to stay away._ That_'s what hurt the most. That without the excuse of her being a vampire, her mom still didn't want to spend any time with her.

Caroline suddenly felt like she was suffocating, even though she didn't need to breathe in the first place.

The borrowed blood in her veins began to race as she thought of every bad thing that's happened to her in the past year since becoming a vampire; the pain and heartbreak nearly crushing her.

Everything Stefan taught her about self control vanished from her mind as she flipped the switch Damon loved talking so much about.

Suddenly it was like she didn't have a care in the world. It was like walking on air. Caroline felt her fangs poking her bottom lip and smiled to herself.

She was _hungry_.

She needed to feed.

_She needed to kill_.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Review please, let me know what you think.<p>

If you have any ideas about what you'd like to see, let me know and I'll try to write it =)


	4. Stefan, Katherine, Damon and Elena

**Title: **the devil makes us sin (but we like it when we're spinning in his grip)

****Characters/Pairings: ****Stefan/Katherine. Damon/Elena. (Mentions of Stefan/Elena & Damon/Katherine.)

**Summary**: It's okay to love them both.

**AN**: I love this dysfunctional love rectangle. So far, this oneshot is my favorite out of all the ones I've written. This oneshot is also a little more erotic than the others. I'm not questioning where it's coming from but I am enjoying it myself. I hope you like it too. Title comes from Massive Attack's "_Paradise Circus." _I love this song and listened to it on repeat while writing this.

*****I also want to clarify that not all the oneshots are related to each other. So what happens in one doesn't mean it's gonna be true for the others. However, I do plan on doing "sequels" for certain oneshots as the inspiration comes - like for the last chapter. Evil!Caroline has my muse excited so I'll probably write a follow up to that one soon.*****

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

><p>A ringing telephone snapped Elena away from her thoughts.<p>

She sighed and put down her journal, the blank page staring back at her as if mocking her inability to put pen to paper. She was still in shock over Stefan's disappearance two weeks earlier and couldn't bring herself to write what she was feeling. Writing it down made it real; forced her to confront her feelings and she didn't have the emotional strength to do that right now. Not so soon after Jenna's death, which she still has not let herself deal with. Having a _still drunk_ history teacher on her couch didn't exactly make her eager to deal with Jenna's death either.

Elena understood _why_ Stefan left. It was a choice she would have made herself if it meant saving her own brother. She just couldn't understand why he'd leave without at least checking on Damon himself. Or to at least say goodbye.

_("To me.")_

She picked up her cell phone and saw that it was an unlisted number.

"Hello?"

The other end of the line answered with silence. Elena was about to hang up when she heard breathing over the receiver.

"Who is this?" Still, no answer. Her eyebrows knit together as she realized the breathing sounded impossibly familiar. Hope bloomed in her chest.

"Stefan?" she asked softly. Her heart painfully ceased beating as she waited for the mystery person to speak. She clutched the phone against her ear like it was all that was keeping her sane.

"_Please_ be him" she heard herself whisper.

At that moment Damon entered her bedroom, oblivious to her silent torture.

"Elena, the pizza's here."

A dial tone was the next sound she heard.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Katherine could hear an audible snap as the phone was crushed. She wrapped a curl of hair around her finger.

"I was right, wasn't I?" She looked as pleased as the cat that ate the canary.

"Damon being there doesn't prove anything."

Katherine ran a finger over her bottom lip, "No. But that kiss I saw proves everything."

The satisfied smiled on her face grew larger as she watched Stefan hurl the phone at the wall, destroying it completely. He paced the room, running his hands through his hair.

"The only reason she was there that night was because I sent her. All she was doing was comforting him."

Katherine couldn't stop the laugh from bubbling out of her mouth. "Oh, she _comforted_ him all right." Her eyes twinkled with amusement, "but I'm pretty sure you didn't mean for her to do it with her mouth."

"Why are you here Katherine!" He yelled. "Damon gave you vervain. You could have easily slipped away and never deal with Klaus again."

Katherine actually looked wounded. "Did you think I'd actually leave you _alone_ with _him_?"

Stefan didn't say a word. He truly thought that once Katherine sped out of Alaric's apartment, he'd never see her again. But just when he thought she might be showing genuine emotion, an evil smirk graced her face.

"Besides, I've been waiting to see _this Stefan_ for a _long, long_ time. I made you. I think it's only fair to see what my creation can do in person."

She watched him pace the room a little more, pleased with the recent turn of events. Turns out she didn't need to do anything to break up the "perfect couple." Elena was already proving to be cut from the same cloth as herself.

"I guess your precious Elena isn't different from me after all."

Stefan grabbed the closest object, which happened to be an empty wine bottle, and aimed for her head. Katherine was faster and easily caught it in the air.

"Now there's no need for violence Stefan." She put the bottle down and walked over to him. She ran her hands over his chest while he stood deathly still.

"I think that's the real curse of the doppelganger." She said in a whisper, caressing the side of his neck. "To be forever torn between the love of two brothers," she sighed.

"Elena's nothing like you" he said with a confident voice. "She doesn't use people as pawns in some sick and twisted game. She cares about people."

Katherine cupped his cheek. "I care about you" she whispered in a rare moment of vulnerability. It was these moments that disarmed Stefan the most. It was so close to the Katherine he remembered as a human...the Katherine he had erroneously fallen in love with.

Stefan gripped both of her wrists and pulled her off of him, but to her delight made no further move to separate them.

"Elena would never betray me. She's nothing like you." He then gave her a look that screamed of superiority "I trust her."

Katherine snarled and before Stefan could realize what was happening, he was falling backwards. She slammed him onto the couch behind them and straddled him provocatively. She entangled her fingers in his hair and painfully pulled his head backwards.

Katherine smirked to herself, not bothering to hide the veins around her eyes from protruding. This was all a game to her and he knew that nothing excited her more than a good power struggle.

"You know why you'll never be free of me Stefan?"

"Because you're a jealous bitch who can't realize she's lost?"

Stefan could see by the tension in her jaw that he struck a nerve.

"No" she said through gritted teeth.

Her soft pink tongue darted out and licked the corner of his mouth quickly. He tried to push her off but to his dismay, he realized that he couldn't even make her budge an inch. Despite his new diet of human blood, he was disappointed to find that Katherine was still stronger than him. So every push and shove against her has merely been an allowance she's given him. A false sense of power just so she could show how weak he actually was.

"It's because you still love me" she said while gently nipping his earlobe.

Stefan scoffed. "You must have me confused with Damon."

"Oh, Stefan." She gave him a look he didn't like. "Damon doesn't love me anymore."

"He's spent the last century mourning you. Me on the other hand, I've spent the last century hating you." He all but snarled in her face.

Katherine caressed the side of his neck gently before gripping it tightly in her hand. Stefan gasped in pain as he felt his throat being crushed under her deceptively strong fingers.

"At least he's acknowledged his feelings. You've just buried them." She then quickly sped to the kitchen and back. Stefan barely moved from the couch before she was on top of him again, straddling him closer than she did before. She was clutching something in her hand and he was dreading the moment he had to look at it.

Turning his eyes slowly, his stomach dropped as he recognized the familiar shape of a blood bag.

Angry with his lack of self-control, he felt the veins pulsating around his eyes. The way his fangs scratched against his bottom lip both disgusted and excited him. He could feel the dueling parts of himself fighting for control.

Katherine was delighted by the conflict in his eyes. His body language alone was entertaining to watch. Not only were the veins around his eyes growing more prominent, but so were the veins in his arms as he clenched his fists. She smiled wickedly. This was always her favorite part.

She let her own fangs out and ripped open the top of the blood bag. Then keeping her eyes locked onto his, she took a long pull from the bag, deliberately letting some dribble down her chin. The longing in his bottomless eyes excited her. This was the moment she loved. The moment where they could share in their never-ending bloodlust together. It was something she dreamed of all those years ago when he was still a human.

Without breaking eye contact, she leaned forward and forced her tongue into his mouth. He greedily sucked on her tongue, ignoring the screaming protest in his head. She knew he was on the edge of control and only needed a little more to push him over.

When she began to pull away, his mouth eagerly tried to follow but she put a hand to his throat to stop him. She could feel the growl underneath her fingers, sending chills to her core. The deliciously aggressive sound was like an aphrodisiac to her.

"You've buried your feelings just like you've buried your blood lust. But no matter how much you try to deny it, it will always be there. It's a part of you...just like I always will be."

"I'm never going to love you Katherine" he said maliciously. The black eyes and veins giving him a demon's face.

To his surprise, she merely smiled. "I never said anything about love Stefan. All I want is your company...and your body for the time being. Besides, love will come...eventually." she said with a devilish smirk. "Klaus has us both as his prisoners, so we might as well enjoy the captivity together." She nuzzled the side of his face and he barely managed to stop from leaning into her.

"You always did enjoy being tied up." He stifled a moan when her hands gripped his wrists and pinned them to opposite ends of the couch.

Stefan bit his tongue. The longer they were together, the harder it was becoming to fight against her. The anger and betrayal he was feeling towards Elena and his brother wasn't making it any easier on him. But he wasn't going to let Katherine win. Not again.

That plan went to hell when she clutched the back of his neck and roughly pressed her lips against his. He held as still as possible but the combination of blood lust and desire hit him like a wrecking ball. He could still taste the metallic tang of blood on her lips and when she ran her tongue against his bottom lip, he allowed her entrance to his mouth. The taste of blood intensified and exploded on his tongue.

Stefan no longer cared about what was right and what was wrong. All he cared about was keeping the blood rushing through his dead body. To hear the deafening beat of his heart in his ears. The kind of excitement that only came when he gave into his blood lust.

In that moment, it felt like someone else had taken control of his body. He no longer struggled against her grip but invited it. His arms crushed her body against his, leaving no room for doubt or second guessing. They battled for control in a way that only former lovers could. Sounds of gasping breath and clothes ripping were lost on them as their entire existence became this moment. When he felt her let go and allow him to set the pace, he knew that it was just a way for her to show her dominance once again. He couldn't find the will to care.

Unknown to him, Katherine was completely under his control. His kisses always made her go dizzy and unfocused, but she wasn't about to let him know that. Let him believe she was in total control. It was safer for her that way.

Over the past two weeks, they have perfected this little game. She would taunt him over Elena choosing his brother while he would provoke her with insults about never being good enough for him. They'd fight and wound each other with words and fists but in the end, they always finished their battle writhing beneath silk sheets.

But not once did Stefan ever flip the switch inside of him. He wanted to feel every single moment of horror and pleasure of this self imposed hell.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Elena wanted to scream when she heard the dial tone. The unknown caller had hung up. She held the phone against her forehead and shut her eyes. Damon was confused by what was happening and approached her a little bit cautiously. She had been unpredictable ever since Stefan left and decided not to say goodbye.

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one. It was a wrong number."

By the tightness in his jaw, she knew that he knew that she was lying to him. What confused her was that for some reason, he was letting it go.

She was also thankful. Their "_friendship-slash-whatever" _was weird and uncomfortable enough without adding jealousy over an absent lover and brother to the mix. Just thinking about the past two weeks made her blush. She still felt mortified by her behavior with Damon...but she couldn't quite make herself regret it. She now understood the situation her doppelganger found herself in. It _was_ hard not to love them both.

Once Elena opened that door in her mind and in her heart, it wasn't long before her entire body followed. She hated herself a little for how _easy_ it was to fall so deeply into _him_.

"Pizza's here" he repeated, breaking through the fog.

Elena plastered a fake smile on her face and threw her cell phone down on the bed.

"Great. I'm starving."

Elena moved past him, deliberately brushing her hand over his bare arm, and walked downstairs to the kitchen. The brief touch served as both a comfort (_for her_) and a reassurance (_for him.)_

It also served as a punishment. The explicit thrill she felt whenever their skin touched reminded her of her easily swayed heart.

After Elena left, Damon looked suspiciously at her phone and took one step towards it. He stopped himself from going any further. All the voices in his head were telling him to check the Caller ID but he ignored them. If he was going to make this "_friendship-slash-whatever"_ work with Elena, he was going to have to trust her. The Lockwood wolf-shaped bullet narrowly missed him and, cliché or not, it had changed him to the core. He wasn't going to let that second chance slip through his fingers.

He threw one last curious look at the phone before turning around and following the girl he loved down the stairs.

* * *

><p>I got the term "wolf-shaped bullet" from the amazing show <em>Being Human<em>.

Reviews are always appreciated =)


End file.
